


you hate the ones you love the most

by levxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future, M/M, and with the assumption that the whole voltron thing didn't happen i guess?, i still have no idea how to tag??, idk my dudes i just wrote this for the gf and decided to post it, idk they just in love, its shiityyyy, lance is in love with keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levxx/pseuds/levxx
Summary: hate isn't always love, but lance can verify, he's never hated someone more than his boyfriend.





	

Sheets of soft sun tickled at Lance’s nose, causing him to sit up groggily. All around the room light shone in heavily through the window, illuminating the dust that hung in the air. A smile carved its way into the boy’s face as he fell on his back again. All this was real, he had really made it. The fight had been long, but it was well worth the bed he was in, even if one side of it was a bit colder than he preferred.

Lance frowned at himself. _Since when did I become such a sap?_ He never would have thought that simple light would bring him such joy, but maybe people were right, maybe it was the small things in life that matter.

Lance made note of the sound of the shower in the distance and his smile turned into a full out grin. Nope, they were wrong. It wasn't the small things, it was the things you hate that matter most. It had occurred to Lance on many occasions that the things he hated were the things he loved most. For example, that dumb loser that had broken into his chest and stolen his heart. Lance chuckled. Yeah, it was definitely the things you hate.

Keith, Lance was proud to admit, was the thing he hated most. If not for the reason of being more skilled at him when it came to school, it was because the dumb hair style he had sported for years. In recent months, Lance had miraculously convinced his boyfriend to cut it (a feat no one thought possible, including Keith). Lance had to admit, he wasn't sure it was the right choice since one, the mullet wasn't all that bad on Keith to begin with, and two, it was offensive how attractive the boy was with an undercut.

Somewhere along the lines, the shower must have stopped since a very pouty Keith now stood at the door to their bedroom.

“I keep forgetting I don't have that much hair anymore. I always put too much shampoo in my hair,” Keith frowned, drying his hair off vigorously. The sight that hit Lance’s eyes as Keith pulled the towel back was life changing. This put Lance’s shower floof to shame. The other boy saw Lance’s amusement and glared down at him.

“Shut up,” Keith muttered softly as he seated himself down on the bed.

“I'm sorry, you just look too cute like that.” Lance stuck a hand in his boyfriend’s hair to smooth it back, releasing the sweet smell of rose shampoo. Flowers had always been a big love of Lance’s, so to combine that with his love for Keith, he was in heaven.

Keith laid his head down on Lance’s shoulder and started to mumble into his skin. “I’m so glad to be here, you know. I love you.”

“Same here, babes. I love you more than the moon loves the oceans,” Lance smiled. They hadn't been physically with each other for long, but Lance had no doubt in his mind that he truly loved Keith. Sure, they hadn't started out on the warmest foot, but that didn't mean other parts of the body weren't hot when he met Keith (i.e. Lance’s face).

Keith pulled back from Lance’s shoulder and started out the room. “Ugh, I have to go work soon. Probably should get something in my body.” Before he could leave the bed, however, he was pulled back down to it.

“One more minute. I can make it through the day if I see your face just one minute more,” Lance moaned dramatically, now rubbing the boy’s hand in his. It felt strange to admit aloud, but Lance really enjoyed Keith’s hands. They were soft like young roses in May and sweet like the peaches he picked off the tree in his parent’s backyard as a kid. Such comparisons were cute in text, but awkward out the mouth.

“Fine by me,” Keith replied as he eagerly lowered himself back down. “The last thing I wanna do is go to work, so I welcome the distraction.”

A short giggle sounded out of Keith’s throat and any strength Lance had in his body abandoned him. _God, I'm in love with him. I’m so very in love with this dumbass._ Lance narrowed his eyes in affection and lifted a hand to caress the other’s face.

“I love you,” he breathed, lighting a flush on Keith’s face. Quickly laying a kiss on his lover’s cheek, Lance jumped up from the bed. “It's getting pretty late, how about I cook you some breakfast?”

Keith swallowed his blush and nodded at the other boy. Cooking breakfast for Keith had always been a tradition for Lance, starting back in university when they couldn’t afford to live with each other and had to opt to staying with their parents or, in Keith’s case, staying with Shiro in his apartment. The couple always made sure to meet for breakfast as much as they could and to make it more special, Lance decided to make his grandma’s pancake recipe every time they met (which he was still not in the habit of toning down since he was no longer cooking for 10 other people). Of course, they met for meals as much as they could, but there was something about breakfast that stuck. It allowed them to start the morning together and offered comfort that helped them both get through the day and any difficulties they were having.

Lance beamed and skipped out the door, leaving Keith to wonder how he got to dating a literal twelve year old. As if on cue, a large bang sounded from their kitchen accompanied by a howl of pain. Keith just shook his head and let out a soft chuckle.

Keith slowly made his way to their small kitchen, to find Lance over-enthusiastically stirring batter (and somehow covered in flour?). “You do realize there’s only two of us, right? You don't have to make so much batter.”

“ **Keith** , remember who you're talking to! I was only ever taught one proportion and you know how shitty I am with math!” Lance exclaimed with a look of fake hurt.

Keith rolled his eyes and made his way over to Lance. “Well, that's what I'm good for, right?” He grabbed the taller boy from behind and put his head in the crook of Lance’s shoulder.

“As much as I love being near you, Keith, you're gonna have to let go, don't wanna burn myself.” Lance detached himself and made his way over to the stove.

“Hey, you're the one who wanted to spend more time with me.”

Lance stopped mid flip to look at his boyfriend. “Can you blame me?” He winked slowly before turning back to his work.

Keith went ~~as red as his ugly ass cropped jacket~~ scarlet and huffed his way over to their small table, which was awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen and their overly sized couch which they had gotten as a gift from Lance’s parents. Fresh flowers cluttered the top of it, much to Lance’s insistence. This week carnations seemed to be everywhere in house since “they're in full bloom this time of year”. He absently stroked the petals lightly. They were such fragile things, what was it that made Lance so enamored by them?

“Enjoy, my darling,” Lance said brightly as he laid the plate in front of Keith. He leaned down to plant a kiss on the other’s forehead before seating himself opposite to Keith. “Mmm, really wish you had the same days off as I do, that way we could just stay in bed forever.”

“Don't worry, I won't be gone too long,” Keith smiled, “so get through the home-alone war for me, okay?”

“For you, I'd get through any war,” Lance purred, leaning his head in his hands and gazed seductively (or so he thought was seductive) at his love.

Keith checked his phone quickly and let out a groan. “It's getting pretty late, I should go before I'm late,” he sighed, standing up. “Thank you for the meal though, amor.” He brushed his lips briefly with Lance’s before turning to get his bag for work.

Meeting at the door, they shared one last kiss before Keith had to walk out the door to his work a few blocks away.

“Have a good day at work, honey. I love you,” Lance drawled slowly.

“My day will be better once I can be with you again, but I’ll take the well wishes,” Keith laughed, “I love you too.”

As soon as the door closed, Lance leaned heavily on it, his face deeply red. _Ay Díos mio, we sound like a freaking married couple! I'm gonna fall over!_

**  
¡El fin!**

**Author's Note:**

> short and shitty! my absolute favorite! im so sorry,,, this is sooooo bad


End file.
